Rose Vines
by MagicRoe
Summary: Nori Rose, daughter of Odin and sister to Thor and Loki is born. But will they realize that she is more of a mistake than a miracle?
1. A daughter

**i will say no more, just read on...**

* * *

><p>Nori Rose Odindaugther, only daughter of Odin and Frigga, sister of Loki and Thor, was a mistake.<p>

She was nothing but trouble.

"Mother, what is wrong?" asked Thor one day, after Frigga sat down, suddenly tired and out of breath.

"Nothing, nothing at all children. Why don't you go and play with Sif and the rest of your friends? I'll be with you later."

But she was obviously not alright and it came apparent after several months when Frigga grew more rotund by the day, that she was going to have a baby.

Thor and Loki were overjoyed.

"Mother's going to have a baby! Mother's going to have a baby! We'll have someone to fight against, as an equal match." Thor sang.

"And someone who can join in on my games." Loki replied, his face glowing with pride.

Three more months, and Frigga was huge. One day during dinner, Frigga gasped out in pain.

"Odin! Oh, husband. I fear it's time." She gasped.

"Time for what mother?" Thor asked his face showing great concern.

But it was too late to answer, Odin had rose and rushed over to Frigga, summoning servants to usher Frigga to a room where she would give birth. Thor and Loki sat by waiting, both anxious.

No attempts of game or jokes were made, for both of them were frightened by the wailing that came from down the hall. An hour later they heard a child's cry and Odin rushed out to meet them.

"Loki. Thor. You have a sister." Odin declared, his face happy but a bit disappointed both boys could tell that he had a daughter instead of a son.

Both boys were overly excited and wanted to see her immediately. Odin grabbed both of their hands and led them to the room.

They found their mother in bed, cradling a tiny child. "Mother! Oh what shall she be named?" Thor called, rushing to her side.

"Oh boys, what will it be? You can choose." She smiled. Loki looked hopeful, at the child in her arms.

"She's like a beautiful rose, delicate and pretty, yet thorny."

"No Nori, like that other plant sweet and tangy." Thor argued.

"They are both great suggestions. How about both? Nori Rose. A sweet yet dangerous name. She will live up to it I am sure of it. What say you, Odin?" Frigga looked over to the king of Asgard. He nodded, pleased.

"Though she is not a son, we will train her and teach her to be the best she can be."

They tiny child stirred in Frigga's arms as if she could hear them and agreed. A small fist protruded from the blankets and grabbed Frigga's chin. They all smiled to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo um that was chapter 1, hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**let me know if you have any suggestions**


	2. Six Years Later

**Chapter 2 is here hehe hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>SIX YEARS LATER-<p>

"What are you playing at Loki? Give it back NOW! Don't. Make. Me!" Nori Rose yelled.

"Come on sister, it was just fun. You were taunting me, putting it out there in the open. And it is so fun to use." He said pointing the golden rod at her.

"Loki, this is serious."

She was suddenly standing behind Loki, much smaller than him but very intimidating. Even Thor, her powerful brother didn't pick a fight with her. But Loki could never resist, teasing her and always getting beaten in the end.

She flickered and disappeared, reappearing on top of the table her hand held out.

"Remember what happened last time? You ended up in the healing room for two days, humiliated and ashamed that your six year old sister had beaten you. Again."

Her words rubbed against Loki like salt in a wound though they were a joke.

"Listen well sister. Though your words hurt, I know you do not mean them. I love you dearly but when will you ever NOT fall for that trick? You are just like Thor."

Loki hefted the golden staff, wreathed in vines and inspected the runes on it. "Very impressive. And finally I get to use it against you." He taunted.

Nori Rose appeared in front of Loki and grabbed her staff. Loki was prepared though and twisted it and banged her in the forehead. She growled and pulled on it harder, so the top was pointing right towards his nose. Nori Rose smiled sweetly and a jet of green light hit Loki full in the face.

He screamed and twisted away from her, hands over his face.

"Oh sorry brother. Didn't I warn you what the consequences would be if this would happen again, the last time it happened? And the last 78 times you did this?"

Loki whimpered, staggering backward blood dripping from his hands.

"Stop, stop it please! I promise never ever again." Nori Rose smirked.

"Never again? Isn't that what you said last time too?" Loki banged against the door.

"I said I was sorry!" Loki wailed. "Mother! Mother, Nori Rose hurt me again!" He yelled his voice full of pain.

Blood was streaming down his hands now.

"Oh don't be a child; it was just a little scratch." Nori Rose said blinking into appearance in front of Loki. She tried to pull his hands away from his face, but he resisted.

"Come ON Loki!" With a final tug, she freed his hands from his face, and instantly regretted it.

His face had a thousand tiny scratches all over, each one gushing blood.

She gasped. "I didn't mean it; I didn't know it was going to be this bad." Her voice was filled with fear and regret.

"Mother!" Loki wailed.

A few seconds later, footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Nori Rose backed up, staring at her brother, horrified.

Frigga, Thor, and two guards rushed into the room and froze, taking in a bloody Loki, laying crumpled on the floor, and a literally colorless Nori Rose who found she had nowhere else to go except forward (which included walking through her brother, mother, and two not so nice guards which would be embarrassing).

"Not again. Please, this is getting worse and worse. Why? Why, do you have to hurt him? We taught you better, Nori Rose." Frigga said advancing towards her.

Nori Rose was the color of the wall now, and they had to strain to see her.

"He took my staff. Again. I told him to stop! And- and he just keeps taunting me and hurting me. It's so FRUSTRATING!"

Thor and Frigga jumped as Nori Rose appeared in front of them, tears streaming down her face alarmingly fast.

"I can't TAKE it anymore! I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I'm dangerous, and you know even Thor is even scared of me and that child is afraid of nothing!" She yelled, pointing her staff at Thor.

Thor ducked and slid behind Frigga.

"Put the staff down Nori Rose. I expect you in front of your father in 10 minutes. He will decide your punishment. I will take the staff. I don't see Thor abusing the use of his hammer. Why should you need your staff if the only thing you do is hurt others?" Frigga said, holding her hand out.

Nori Rose gave a scream of frustration.

"I will not! Never! Why does Thor get to have a hammer that only he can pick up? Why can't I have a staff that no one could pick up? Then Loki wouldn't be able to take it. But oh, oh no I'm evil now right?" She cackled, her eyes wild.

"Give it to me. Now." Frigga demanded.

"No. Never." She hissed. And with that, she faded into the wall entirely. Frigga sighed and rubbed her face.

"This is getting old and out of hand. We need to do something about this. Take him to the healing room." Frigga gestured towards Loki.

"It's getting worse. Soon, if she's not careful, she could start a war." Thor said in a low voice.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH sorry for the mini hanger <strong>

**i will be updating soon, please review!**


	3. The Dungeons

**blah i'm so done with this **

**here's chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Nori Rose sat in a metal chair, trapped.<p>

She couldn't vanish; she couldn't do anything but listen. Which was exactly what Odin wanted.

"This is getting far out of hand. We gave you powers so you could do good for this world, not so you could beat your brothers. You will be sent into the dungeons for three years. No one will let you out and in your exile we will pretend as nothing has happened, and tell no one where you are." Odin said addressing Nori Rose.

"I treated you as the son I wanted, pruned you to become the perfect warrior, but your powers got the best of you."

Nori Rose was sobbing, struggling to get free. "Father no! I promise, you can do anything to me! Just not the dungeons!" she screamed, the chains straining against her tiny wrists.

"You are but a child. Just six years ago we brought you into this magnificent world and you have barley grown. I think you will enjoy the next couple years thinking about what you have done." Odin's voice was hard and only showed a sliver of emotion.

"Mother, please. Help me. He can't do this, can he?" Nori Rose cried, tears flowing fast.

Her mother looked sadly at her.

"I'm afraid he can, child. I am truly sorry but you deserve it. We knew you would be somewhat of a trouble, but not this much. We didn't know what kind of power you had and when we granted you your item of power we expected you to use it responsibly and not hurt others." Frigga said quietly.

"No! Stop! NOT THE DUNGEONS!" Nori Rose screamed as a force of guards dragged her away.

Thor was standing near his father's throne and flinched, moving closer.

"You don't have to do this father." He whispered, small tears streaming slowly down his face.

He loved her very much and was devastated at what his father was doing.

"She got what she deserved. You can visit her, but do NOT EVEN THINK about letting her out. Nori Rose needs to learn her lesson."

Her screams could be heard through the palace.

"Very well father. I will let Loki know." Thor said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Odin said nothing, just stared at the doors that they had dragged his daughter thorough.

That would be that last time he saw her in three years.

* * *

><p><strong>let me know if you guys liked it and please review!<strong>


	4. The Girl Behind the Glass

**This chapter is a short one so bear with me here :)**

* * *

><p>It was only months before Nori Rose could be released and Thor decided to go visit his sister.<p>

By then she was almost completely insane. The dungeons were one of her greatest fears, and Odin had sent her there knowing what it would do to her.

"Nori Rose?" he asked cautiously.

He was scared of what he would find. Thor emerged into a large hallway with many shimmering golden force fields along the walls.

In the cell there was a small pallet in the corner and a stack of books.

"Sister?" Thor called reluctantly.

Nori Rose was propped up against the far wall near the glass. She looked up when Thor called her. "

Brother? Have you come to let me out? Oh I do hope you are. I want to see the sky again. And the sun. And the flowers, we still have those yes? There's glass here right? Sometimes I forget and try to walk out but I hit the glass. I'm sort of hungry now that I think about it. But it's not time for food yet, no it's not are you sleepy? No I'm not I just slept and then I just cracked the chair in half right?" Nori Rose seemed to be talking to herself now, taking no notice of Thor.

"Nori Rose. I'm sorry but I cannot let you out. I've come just for a visit." Thor said sadly.

"Oh well, I don't mind, I can stay a bit longer. How many more years do I have? I've lost count." Nori Rose sounded crazy, but not unlike her brother Loki.

Thor knew exactly how much more time she had.

"Three months. Then we'll have you back."

"I'm coming back? Back to where? Have I gone anywhere? This is confusing."

Indeed it was, for Thor's head was spinning.

"Why haven't you come to see me?" her voice was soft and sounded more like her usual self.

"I- I couldn't bring myself to come. Knowing that I was one of the reasons you ended up here, your greatest fear come to life. It tore me apart. And Loki- Loki loved you. He still loves you and regrets what he did to push you to what you have come to be. He wants to see you, but grief ruined his image of you."

Nori Rose looked at Thor sadly and then looked down at herself. Her tangled blond hair had grown wild and unkempt, hanging down past her waist. Dark circles shadowed her strikingly blue eyes, sticking out on her delicate face. Her clothes were dirty and crumpled, no longer elaborate.

"I'm a wreck, aren't I?" Thor nodded sadly, gazing around her prison. It was even more of a mess than she was.

"Three more months." Nori Rose sighed. "Until then brother."

Thor nodded and walked slowly out of the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>aww hope you liked that chapter.<strong>

**review please!**


	5. Loki's Visit

**This chapter is kinda short too, but I hope you like it **

* * *

><p>Three months went past slowly and Thor visited Nori Rose regularly, bringing things she had forgotten about to help her remember everything.<p>

Finally, it was the day before she was to be released but Nori Rose had forgot and was sleeping in the corner of her room surrounded by blankets. Thor was training and had plans to see her later but Loki had the afternoon free. He decided to go see Nori usually went and watched her while she was asleep, when she didn't know he was there.

The dungeons were guarded heavily, but the guards recognized him and let him pass.

It was a long hallway, the shimmering gold glass on each sides of the wall reflecting Loki's gangly figure.

The prisoners looked up at him, but looked away not interested, he had visited before.

There was a chair outside of Nori Rose's cell, but Loki sat down on the floor and rested his head on the wall.

The sound of Nori Rose's soft breathing came through the glass and Loki sighed.

"Today sister. Today's the day. I'll take you to see the sun and the flowers and the universe. It will be okay." He whispered. "I know it will. Nothing will ruin this especially not you. You can't let the freedom get to your head. Father wanted to keep you within the palace, he didn't tell anyone what he had done but word always gets out and of course people would wonder why the daughter he was so embarrassed of had suddenly vanished. We (Mother and I) felt that we would let you adjust slowly and then you could go about normally. Yes, that sounds about right."

If you happened to be walking by and heard the conversation, it would sound like Loki was reassuring himself more than the small girl inside the cell.

She stirred sleepily and her head poked up between the pillows. She stood up shakily and sighed.

Loki watched her silently from the side. She had not noticed him yet.

"Out. Out. I need to get out." Nori Rose whispered walking in circles.

Her breathing grew more labored and she started flickering.

"I NEED TO GET OUT!" she screamed and pounded on the glass.

"HELP ME I NEED TO BREATHE!" she cried. Nori Rose dropped to her knees tears pouring down her face.

"I didn't mean it. I swear. I'm sorry." She whispered, tears dripping down her chin.

Loki watched her and one lone tear slid down his pale cheek.

"I forgive you." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>aww more brotherly love<strong>

**if you have any suggestions, please review **


	6. She is Free pt1

Sometime words have the power to change everything. Three guards came down into the dungeon, opened Nori Rose Odindaughter's cell, and escorted her up to the palace where Loki, Frigga, and Thor awaited her. When she saw the trio standing in the hall, she stopped in her tracks and started sobbing. Frigga rushed towards her, her arms opened wide and enveloped her in a hug. Nori Rose hugged her back hard and sobbed into Frigga's shoulder. Frigga rubbed her back soothingly and picked the small child up. The one thing that Nori Rose was thinking about at that moment wasn't how big that hall was or how happy she was to see her mother again, it was that she was free.


	7. She is Free pt2

Sometime words have the power to change everything. Three guards came down into the dungeon, opened Nori Rose Odindaughter's cell, and escorted her up to the palace where Loki, Frigga, and Thor awaited her. When she saw the trio standing in the hall, she stopped in her tracks and started sobbing. Frigga rushed towards her, her arms opened wide and enveloped her in a hug. Nori Rose hugged her back hard and sobbed into Frigga's shoulder. Frigga rubbed her back soothingly and picked the small child up. The one thing that Nori Rose was thinking about at that moment wasn't how big that hall was or how happy she was to see her mother again, it was that she was free.


	8. Old Tricks

**Chapter 8 is here.**

**just read it, you don't even have to pay attention to this**

**i don't own Marvel, just my OC **

* * *

><p>"So it's a simple thrust, then when they come up to block you just have to duck under and hit them behind the legs." Thor said, demonstrating the move.<p>

He did it with an easy grace and flipped his hammer up. "Try it on me." Nori Rose looked uncertainly at him. "Are you sure?" Thor nodded at motioned with his hammer. Nori Rose hefted her staff in her hand.

She had gotten it back earlier just to practice fighting and their training session was being monitored closely by two guards.

Nori Rose was glad to have her staff back.

Even though she knew that there was a whole team of guards watching her every move from up above and ready to take her down, she would behave. Nori Rose had learned her lesson in the dungeons and wasn't planning to go back there anytime soon.

She looked back at Thor and swung her staff around, playfully.

"Come on, Nori Rose, don't be a baby." Thor taunted. She glanced back at him and this time for real, sung her staff at him.

He blocked it with his hammer, but she blinked out of sight and appeared behind Thor and wacked his legs with her staff, pure strength in her thrust.

Thor dropped to one knee but grabbed the top of her staff and pulled it towards him. Nori Rose disappeared, and Thor fell back, the force of his tugging rebounding back. He fell flat on his back and Nori Rose appeared and snatched her staff back, and pressed the staff against his neck. Thor smiled.

"Still got the same fire." She barred her teeth at him and helped him up.

"When I am crowned king, I will make you my guard." Thor said jokingly. Nori Rose's eyes widened.

"You're taking fathers throne?"

Thor chuckled. "No one has told you? Just in few days' time. Though don't tell anyone I said this, but I do not think father wants to give me his throne." Thor said quietly.

He smiled at Nori Rose as she grinned up at him.

"I will never get a turn in throne." Nori Rose said sadly. "And when you give your spot up, Loki will take it. It could come to me, but I may be very old by that time." Thor patted her on the shoulder.

"You never know. Maybe you'll find that you like other things than ruling. When I am king, I will battle all of our enemies and they will cower when they hear my name. But my people will worship me and cheer when I come round." Thor said happily, looking off into the distance.

"What are you looking at brother?"

"What- oh, nothing. You should go clean up, it's almost dinner." Thor smiled at her once more and then playfully shoved her. Nori Rose shoved him back and walked away towards Frigga, who was waiting for her in the hall.

"You seemed to be having fun. Learn anything?" Frigga drew the girl close and put her arm around her.

"Well I just remembered what I learned before and I got my staff back." Nori Rose held up the staff for Frigga to see. Frigga nodded.

"Now tonight is sort of a… what should I call it... celebratory, no… I don't really know what to call it but many of high ranking officers and important people in the city are coming to dinner. I need you to be on your best behavior. Can you do that for me? It might get a bit boring but you'll get to see all of Thor's friends again." Frigga told her.

Nori Rose nodded, her large blue eyes looking lovingly at her mother.

"And many people haven't seen you in quite a while so I expect it might be a bit overwhelming." Frigga led Nori Rose into her bedroom and took the staff from her. She gently leaned it against the wall and turned back to her.

"I'll have Bella and Yana come and clean you up. I'll see you in a bit." Frigga called as she exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>ok whoo this chapter was longer (yay!) <strong>

**I've been really busy so i may not update in a while but please let me know what you think**


	9. Now we feast

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been REALLY busy**

**hope you like this chapter and I might not be updating for a bit soooo...**

**Just read...*puts finger to lips mysteriously***

* * *

><p>As soon as she left, two young women came into the room and started bustling around Nori Rose, pulling off her clothes and running a bath, untangling her wild hair, and bathing her.<p>

Soon she was dressed in a nice pale blue silky dress with a gold breastplate that was riddled with intricate designs. Her hair was left down but little braids could be found throughout her hair.

"Am I done yet?" She said.

Nori Rose was very patient, but being this kind of patient didn't sit well with her.

She didn't really like people fussing over her.

"Not quite. Here, put these on." Yana handed her a gold pair of sandals. Nori Rose pushed them away, her lip curling up a bit. "No shoes please." She said quietly. "So you're just not going to wear any shoes?" Bella asked, but then set the shoes back down. She had enough experience at the palace to know that Nori Rose would just take off the shoes as soon as she got far enough away from them and hide them.

"Are you done yet sister?" Loki called peering around the door, his hand over his eyes. Nori Rose giggled and hopped of the stool she was sitting on. "Come on Loki, let's go!" She ran past him and grabbed his hand, yanking him along with her. "Whoa! Slow down." Loki yelled, running after her. She appeared behind him and shoved him, laughing. "Hey!" Loki tumbled to the ground. "I'll race you there!" She yelled behind her. Loki jumped up, sprinting after her. "I'm right behind you!" Loki laughed, gaining on her. Nori Rose laughed harder, her hair flowing out behind her. Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Loki rushed ahead and touched the door.

"I won. Now you have to eat the grossest thing you can find." Loki taunted. "I never said that!" Nori Rose protested, panting. "I see you found your way to the dining room." Frigga said, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. They both stopped arguing and stood up straight. "Now, if you will accompany me in, we can forget that happened. I want you both on your best behavior." She said offering her arm to Loki and her hand to Nori Rose.

There was many people in the grand dining room already and most of them turned to stare as they entered. Frigga walked off to greet some people and Nori Rose clung to Loki's arm.

"It's okay. Don't be so tense." Loki said quietly to her. "This is a lot of people." She whispered back. Four people walked up to Loki and Nori Rose and she shrunk against him. "Now who's the wee lassie here?" A large man with a red beard and a jolly smile crouched down to her level. "This is Nori Rose. My sister." Loki said smiling at them. Their expressions were pure shock as they looked closer at the small girl trying to hide behind him. "Your... your sister?" A beautiful woman with long hair and olive skin asked, her voice richly accented. Loki's smile faded. "She was imprisoned for three years for crimes against Asgard. She was released only days ago."

Once again, the four looked baffled. "But how could she…. She's only a small child. Surely it have had to been a tremendous crime." A tall blond man with a curly goatee said. "Yes, well we don't talk about that now. Nori Rose, this is Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun." Each person bowed their head to her as Loki said their name. "Oh look, Thor is here." Fandral said, pointing towards the doors of the great hall.

Thor strut through the doors looking very tall and handsome. His hair was tidier than usual and he wore his silver breastplate with the shiny silver chain mail on his arms. He looked a bit smaller than he did when he was holding Mjolnir but none the less looked pleased to be there.

He was followed in by Odin and the whole room bowed to the Allfather, who tipped his head towards the crowd. It was the first time Nori Rose had seen her father since he had sent her to the dungeons and the very sight of him made her shiver.

Loki felt her movement and pulled her closer. Everyone stood and Loki and Nori Rose, made their way over towards Thor and Odin. Nori Rose looked around and saw her mother on the other side of the hall, also making her way towards the table.

They approached the table and Nori Rose straightened up. She did not want her father have a triumph over what he had done and she wanted it to seem like nothing had happened.

Odin's eye met both of hers, and she held her gaze putting her anger and confidence into it.

The corners of Odin's mouth twitched as she walked up to join him, clenching Loki's hand tightly. Nori Rose never took her gaze off of her father until she was forced to turn and face the guests. There was a long table covered in food in front of them and a higher table where the family sat.

Everyone remained standing and looked expectantly at Odin. He looked around the hall and let the silence settle for a moment.

"Tomorrow, my eldest son will take over the throne. Tonight however, we will celebrate the days of his growth and if I may say so myself, the success Asgard has found under my rule. Now we will eat and enjoy each other. And I would also like to celebrate the return of my youngest, Nori Rose. Now I will say no more and let us eat."

* * *

><p><strong>ta da!<strong>

**As i said before, i may not be updating for a bit so I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


End file.
